Reaching Callie
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: 15-year-old Callie Jacobs has had a rough life. When she lands in Cook County after being attacked, will a chance encounter with Jeanie be the new start she needs? R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "ER" or "The Fosters." They belong to their respective creators. I do however own the storyline.  
Enjoy!

"Reaching Callie"

Chapter 1

Callie stared at the walls of the room she was in. As she sat there, shaking, she thanked God for one thing. At least she was out of that jerk's house. Maybe this time she would be placed with someone who…'No!' she firmly thought. She refused to hope for better, only to be let down again. Turning her head at the sound of the door opening, the shaking intensified when she saw a man standing there. He had a lab coat on and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hi. Callie, is it? I'm Dr. Benton. Is it okay if I take a look? I won't hurt you," he moved towards her as he spoke.

"Don't touch me!" she ordered as bravely as she could.

Dr. Benton nodded. He could tell this girl was afraid. He wasn't about to invade her space. Getting an idea, he went with it.

"Callie, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a friend of mine to join us so you'll feel safer."

Callie just glared at him. She just wanted to leave this damn place. The noise was making her head pound. As for the smell, her stomach hadn't stopped churning since she was brought in. Swallowing hard, she heard the door open again. She didn't look up, even when a new voice-a female one this time-addressed her.

"Hi, Callie. I'm Jeanie. Is it okay if I stay with you while Dr. Lockhart examines you? She has to do what's called a rape kit."

Callie nodded. She didn't know what made her do it, but she glanced up. Locking eyes with the woman, Jeanie, Callie felt some of the tension leave her body.

"I hate hospitals," she mumbled.

"Most kids don't like them. We'll try to get you better as soon as possssible. In the mean time, would you feel better if you squeezed my hand while Dr. Lockhart examines you? OR I could just rest my hand on your shoulder."

Callie blinked in confusion. She wasn't used to having choices.

"Either," she shrugged.

"I want you to be comfortable with what I'm doing," Jeanie explained.

Callie nodded. She couldn't understand why Jeanie was treating her so nicely. Her voice was soothing and gentle. She hadn't once talked down to her since they had met. What was going on here?

"I'm okay," Callie lied.

"Okay. Just let me know if you change your mind. It's okay if you do," Jeanie assured her.

Callie nodded just as someone else joined them. She was relieved to see it was another female doctor.

"Hi, Callie. I'm Dr. Lockhart. I need to do what's called a rape kit."

"Just get it over with," Callie practically spat.

Jeanie's heart went out to her immediately.

"We're gonna take this at your pace," Abby explained. "I need you to put your feet in the stirrups."

Callie did so after a minute.

"Okay, I'm going to get started now," Abby gently informed her.

Callie winced as the instrument entered her body. She bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to hold back tears.

"Callie, its okay to be scared," Jeanie comforted.

Callie nodded. She felt herself relax when Jeanie had spoken to her. She had forgotten she was there for a minute.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Jeanie inquired.

Callie shook her head before wincing again.

"You don't have one?" Jeanie questioned.

Callie took a shaky breath.

"Ya…you'll laugh at me. Aah!" she whimpered despite herself as pain surged through her lower body.

"Callie, it's okay…" Jeanie's heart was breaking. She wanted so badly to physically comfort the teen, but she needed to wait for Callie to ask for it.

"The little Mermaid," Callie whispered.

"What was that?" Jeanie asked.

"The Little Mermaid," Callie repeated, a little louder this time.

"I like that one myself," Jeanie informed her.

"You do?" Callie was surprised.

Yup. But my favorite is 101 Dalmatians."

Callie nodded as tears streamed down her face. As more pain came, she did something new for her. She slowly extended her right hand towards Jeanie's. She was half expecting to be let down just like before. To her surprise, she soon felt Jeanie's hand take hers.

"I'm here, Callie, it's okay. You're not alone, sweetie," Jeanie soothed.

Callie responded by tightening her grip. She realized something in that moment. When Jeanie had called her sweetie, she hadn't flinched.

"It's almost over, Callie, almost," Jeanie assured her.

Callie let out a sob in response.

"All done," Dr. Lockhart announced. "I'll be back with the results. Also, Weaver wants you to start an IV on her," with that, she was gone.

Callie shook her head. She pulled her hand out of Jeanie's and wrapped both arms around herself.

"Callie, it's okay. The IV won't hurt," Jeanie told her.

"Don't give me that crap! They always hurt!" Callie shot back.

"Callie…" Jeanie rested a hand on the teen's shoulder. When she felt how badly the fifteen-year-old was shaking, she just wanted to hug her.

Callie glanced up at Jeanie's touch. It felt different. Despite the fact that Callie had just yelled at her, Jeanie's touch still felt gentle.

Once they were locking eyes, Jeanie continued to speak.

"I promise you, you won't feel it when I do it. I'll be right back," with that, she left. Returning shortly, she set some things down on a tray. Slipping on a pair of gloves, she gently took Callie's left hand in hers. "I'm just looking for a vein. I'll tell you everything I'm gonna do. You're gonna feel me tapping on your arm in a minute."

Callie nodded.

"I need to wrap a half rubber band around your arm so I can see the veins better," Jeanie explained.

"Okay," Callie whispered. She wasn't used to being treated this way. Like a person. Like she mattered.

"Okay, I think I found one. You're gonna feel something cold swipe across your arm. I'll let you know when I'm gonna stick it in," Jeanie informed her.

Callie bit down on her lower lip. She had cried enough that day.

"Okay, sweetheart, here we go. 1, 2, 3…I'm gonna stick it in now."

Callie stared at the opposite wall, not having the guts to watch. She waited for the sting or at least a biting sensation. When neither came, she chanced a glance at Jeanie.

"It's all done," Jeanie announced.

"You were right. I didn't feel anything. Thanks," Callie softly said.

"You're welcome," Jeanie touched her shoulder. "Now I'm gonna put some saline in, along with some pain medication to help you feel better."

"Okay," Callie replied.

"Do you have parents we could call?" Jeanie asked as she sat down next to Callie's bed.

Callie shook her head.

"Mom's dead. My Dad's in jail," she blushed in embarrassment.

Jeanie's heart broke.

"Callie, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Callie dismissed. She took a deep breath before adding, "Jeanie?"

"Yes?"

"Will you…never mind. Forget it," Callie turned away.

"Callie, look at me, please," Jeanie gently, but firmly requested.

Callie did so after a minute.

"You can ask me anything. I want you to know that. I'll try my best to help you in any way I can."

Callie hesitated for another minute before taking the plunge.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm…I'm scared to be alone."

"Of course I will," Jeanie replied.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna keep you from your family or anything," Callie rambled.

"You're not, sweetheart. My son's with his father this weekend. Besides, I want to help you," Jeanie reminded her.

"You're the first person who does," Callie mumbled.

Jeanie frowned.

"I'll be right back," standing, she left the room. Returning, she handed Callie a plush cat.

Callie blinked in confusion, but hugged the animal to her chest nevertheless.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Jeanie sat back down next to her bed. "We're gonna take you up to your room for the night," she explained.

Callie nodded. She closed her eyes in an effort to sleep. As she felt the bed start to move, she reached her hand out once again. She soon felt Jeanie take it in hers for a second time. It was only after contact was made that Callie felt safe enough to sleep.


End file.
